Sekedar Diary Biasa
by RenaKudo-chan
Summary: Bagaimana jika pertemuan Shinichi dan Ran sangat berbeda dengan cerita aslinya?
1. Chapter 1

**Sekedar Diary Biasa**

Disclaimer = Aoyama Gosho  
Pairing = Shinichi x Ran

Pagi yang cerah di kota Beika. Membuat semua penduduk menjalani kegiatannya dengan penuh semangat dan sukacita. Begitu juga dengan gadis yang tinggal di kantor detektif Mouri, ya, Ran.

Saat itu tiba-tiba telepon Ran berdering. Rupanya sahabatnya menelepon.

"Moshi-moshi, Ran-chan!" sapa Sonoko"Moshi-moshi Sonoko. Ada apa?" balas Ran.  
"Kita kan baru lulus nih, kita pergi ke cafe Morriz yuk! Sepertinya cafe itu menyenangkan... Banyak cowok ganteng!" kata Sonoko sambil cekikikan.  
"Haahhh baiklah... Jam 10 aku kesana" Ran mengiyakan ajakan Sonoko.  
"Siippp~ Jaa~" kata Sonoko lalu memutus telpon.

Ran pun bersiap-siap, lalu langsung berjalan menuju cafe itu.

"Hay Ran, disini!" teriak Sonoko.  
"Ahh iya iya..." jawab Ran dan langsung berlari ke tempat duduknya disebelah Sonoko.  
"Liat deh Ran. Banyak kan cowok kerennya?" tanya Sonoko nyengir.  
"Iya iya..." jawab Ran sambil melihat sekeliling.  
"Ah, itu pelayannya. Pelayan! Sini!" teriak Sonoko. Lagi.

Datanglah seorang pelayan lelaki lengkap memakai seragamnya. Terlihat pin di bajunya bertuliskan "Kudou Shinichi". Langkahnya sigap, pembawaannya tenang, sama sekali tak terlihat citra pelayan cafe. Lebih seperti seorang pangeran yang sedang menyamar.

"Selamat datang di cafe Morriz. Kami menyediakan pelayanan terbaik. Ingin pesan apa, nona?" tanya Shinichi dengan sangat sopan.  
"Aku ingin pesan cappucino saja deh. Kamu bagaimana Ran?" kata Sonoko sambil melirik Ran.  
"Lemonade saja." jawab Ran malas.  
"Segera antarkan yah, lelaki manis!" kata Sonoko sambil tersenyum lebar, lalu cekikikan.

Sesaat kemudian pelayan itu pergi, dan Sonoko menatap ke arah Ran.

"Mengapa Ran? Kau tidak suka disini, yah? Mau pindah ke tempat lain saja?" tanya Sonoko cemas.  
"Ah tidak kok. Hanya belum menemukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan" balas Ran sambil menopang dagu.  
"Hehehe, kau ini penuh misteri, Ran..." kata Sonoko lalu memainkan HP-nya.

Pelayan itu kembali datang dengan ramah, sebelum lemonade itu tiba-tiba tersenggol dan jatuh mengenai rok yang dipakai Ran.

"Kyahhh!" ujar Ran dan langsung berdiri sambil berusaha membersihkan roknya.  
"Maafkan saya, nona! Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja!" kata Shinichi panik.

Sonoko yang asyik memainkan HP langsung menaruh HP-nya di meja dan protes kepada pelayan itu.

"Aduhh, gimana sih? Kerja yang benar donk!" kata Sonoko marah.  
"Ma-maafkan saya" kata Shinichi yang langsung dipotong oleh Sonoko.  
"Sudahlah! Kami pergi saja!" kata Sonoko lalu menarik tangan Ran keluar cafe.

Shinichi merasa sangat bersalah kepada nona berambut panjang itu. _Aku akan habis dimarahi bos nih,_ batin Shinichi. Ia langsung merapikan tumpahan lemonade itu dan melihat sesuatu diatas meja. Ya, sebuah HP berwarna pink dengan gantungan berbentuk cupcake.

"HP ini milik siapa? Jangan-jangan milik salah satu dari dua gadis tadi?!" kata Shinichi sambil mencoba mengotak atik HP itu untuk mencari data.

Ia mulai melihat contact di HP tersebut dan mencari kalau-kalau ada foto dari salah satu gadis itu. Lalu matanya tertuju pada apa yang ditemukannya, foto gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Ah, ketemu! Berarti HP ini milik gadis berambut coklat temannya gadis berambut panjang ini!" kata Shinichi senang.

Dan dia lebih senang lagi ketika melihat di contact Ran ada tertera alamat rumah, alamat e-mail serta nomor telepon Ran. Dengan begitu mudah baginya untuk mengembalikan HP ini pada pemiliknya.

"Kukembalikan saja nanti, saat cafe tutup" pikir Shinichi lalu menaruh HP itu di kantungnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Dimana, ya?" ujar Sonoko sambil terus mengotak atik isi tasnya dan mengecek seluruh kantung bajunya.  
"Nyari apa, sih?" kata Ran yang baru keluar kamar sehabis mengganti bajunya.  
"Ini, HP-ku! Disana banyak sekali foto laki-laki keren. Sayang jika sampai hilang!" kata Sonoko panik.  
"Mungkin ini teguran untukmu, jangan suka melihat laki-laki keren" kata Ran dengan senyum meledek.  
"Kan cuma melihat! Kalau masalah hati itusih..."  
"Hanya untuk pangeranmu yang jago beladiri itu kan? Si Kyougoku itu?" kata Ran kembali dengan meledek.  
"Sudah deh Ran! Jangan membuatku malu!" kata Sonoko yang wajahnya berubah jadi merah.  
"Iyadeh. Lebih baik kamu pulang sekarang. Nanti juga HP-nya ketemu. Kubantu mencari besok deh" kata Ran.  
"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu ya, Jaa~"  
"Jaa~"

Shinichi mencari alamat yang ditujunya. Ya, alamat gadis berambut panjang yang diketahuinya bernama Ran Mouri. Setelah menemukan rumahnya tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung memencet belnya. Tak lama seorang gadis membuka pintu tersebut.

"Loh, kamu pelayan yang tadi kan? Mau apa kesini?" tanya Ran dengan masih sedikit kesal.  
"I-iya. tadi aku menemukan HP ini" jawab Shinichi sembari menyerahkan HP itu.  
"Loh! Ini kan HP Sonoko!" kata Ran dengan sedikit berteriak. "Dimana kau menemukannya?" tanya Ran penasaran.  
"Di meja tempat kalian duduk tadi siang" jawab Shinichi seadanya.  
"Baiklah terima kasih! Oh ya, kita belum kenalan kan? Namaku Ran. Kamu?"  
"Shinichi. Shinichi Kudou. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, ini sudah malam. Aku pulang dulu. Jaa..." kata Shinichi.  
"Jaa..." kata Ran.

Siapa sangka pertemuan mereka akan menjadi sering dan terus berlanjut.

Selesai juga chapter 1. Diarynya tidak hanya sampai disini. Ceritanya Ran akan menulis diary tiap malamnya *bocoran*.

Komennya ya yang udh baca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sekedar Diary Biasa**

Disclaimer = Aoyama Gosho  
Pairing = Shinichi x Ran

* * *

"Sonoko ada-ada saja. Bisa-bisanya meninggalkan HP di cafe seperti itu" batin Ran. Ran pun melihat jam di layar ponsel itu.

"Waah, sudah jam 9 saja. Aku tulis diary di kamar dulu deh" ujar Ran.

_Dear diary... _

_Hari ini Sonoko mengajakku ke suatu cafe, namanya cafe Morriz. Tujuan dia sih hanya untuk melihat-lihat laki-laki keren. Lalu ada seorang pelayan yang sangat ceroboh yang menumpahkan lemonade ke atas rokku. Namanya Kudo Shinichi. Memang sih dia terlihat cool, tapi aku masih sedikit kesal dengan kecerobohannya tadi, ah biarlah. Lagipula sudah baik dia mau mengembalikan ponsel Sonoko yang tertinggal disana kan? Gak masalah buatku_.

"Hufft selesai juga menulis diarynya" kata Ran sambil menutup buku diary berwarna coklatnya itu, "sekarang aku harus tidur" pikirnya. Ia pun menyikat gigi lalu segera tidur.

"APA? KAU SUDAH MENEMUKAN PONSELKU?! DIMANA?!" teriak Sonoko di rumah Ran.  
"Iya, kemarin pelayan yang ceroboh itu datang kesini dan mengembalikan ponselmu. Nih" ujar Ran sambil menyerahkan ponselnya.  
"Syukurlah, ini ponsel penting untukku. Aku harus berterimakasih padanya! Ayo, kita kesana lagi!" kata Sonoko sambil menarik tangan Ran.  
"Hah? Kembali kesana lagi?" kata Ran yang sudah tidak didengar Sonoko lagi. Ran pun hanya pasrah.

"Mana yah pelayan yang kemarin" ujar Sonoko sambil melihat sekeliling.  
"Selamat siang, kami cafe Morriz akan memberikan pelayanan yang terbaik. Mau pesan apa, nona?" tanya orang dibelakang mereka berdua.  
"Loh, kamu pelayan yang kemarin? Kami mencarimu sedari tadi!" kata Ran senang.  
"Ahh kalian yang kemarin. Ada apa?" tanya Shinichi heran.  
"Temanku Sonoko ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu" kata Ran sambil menunjuk Sonoko.  
"Ohh jadi nama gadis berambut pendek ini Sonoko. Hal mengembalikan HP itu tak masalah, sudah kewajibanku sebagai pelayan" kata Shinichi sambil tersenyum.  
"Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di cafe milikku saja? Kebetulan itu hadiah kelulusanku..." kata Sonoko berharap.  
"Hmm bagaimana yah?" Shinichi bingung.  
"Sudah terima saja. Karena cafe Sonoko belum ada pelayannya kamu pasti bisa segera naik pangkat, Shin" ujar Ran.  
"Baiklah. Awal bulan depan aku akan bekerja di cafe milikmu Sonoko. Sekalian cari pengalaman" jawab Shinichi senang.

_1 bulan kemudian..._

"Namanya cafe LaKawaii... Disini Ran akan menjadi asistenku, karena aku belum tentu sempat mengurus cafe ini. Ya, aku harus belajar mengenai perusahaan Suzuki juga karena akulah generasi penerusnya. Jadi, urusan cafe ini kupercayakan pada Ran. Shinichi, kamu harus bekerja dengan baik!" ungkap Sonoko panjang lebar.  
"Ba-baik! Akan saya lakukan semampu saya!" jawab Shinichi tegas.  
"Ran, aku masih harus bertemu paman Jirokichi untuk urusan keluarga nih, kutinggal ya" ucap Sonoko.  
"Baik, serahkan padaku" jawab Ran enteng.  
Sonoko pun langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hey, Shinichi, bagaimana? Kau suka cafe ini?"  
"Y-ya, tentu saja!"  
"Kau orangnya pekerja keras juga ya... Apa tidak ada yang mengurusmu? Kau tidak memiliki pacarkah?"  
Shinichi tersentak kaget.  
"Ehhh... Saya kan masih muda, jadi memang belum punya pacar... Dan tipe saya memang pekerja keras" kata Shinichi gagap.  
"Tidak usah gugup begitu. Kamu kan kepala pelayan disini, tidak apa-apa kalau bercanda dengan bosnya... Hehehe" kata Ran santai.

Malam harinya...

_Dear diary..._

_Hari ini aku dan Shinichi mulai bekerja di cafe Sonoko. Shinichi ternyata orangnya pekerja keras dan sangat sangat tidak mudah diajak bercanda. Orang yang membosankan, tapi sikapnya itu sangat lucu dan unik! Besok kuharapkan akan jadi istimewa, apalagi 1 minggu lagi hari ualngtahunku..._

* * *

_Selesai juga chapter 2 nya... Komen ya guys~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sekedar Diary Biasa**

Disclaimer = Aoyama Gosho  
Pairing = Shinichi x Ran

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Ran telah siap dengan blouse biru terangnya berhiaskan pita kecil putih di bagian kantung, serta memakai rok selutut berwarna putih senada dengan pita kecil itu. Ia telah siap dengan tas selempang coklatnya dan siap berangkat kerja.

Saat sampai di cafe, ia melihat Shinichi sudah sibuk melayani pelanggan-pelanggan di pagi hari.

"Ohayou, Shinichi" ucap Ran senang.  
"Ohayou" jawab Shinichi.

Di meja 3, Ran melihat sepasang kekasih sedang berpacaran dengan riangnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli, tetapi ia agak risih melihat laki-laki nya itu melirik dia dengan sangat tajam. Bukan tatapan menggoda, tatapan ingin menghabisi. Ran saja tidak kenal dengan orang itu. "Hanya perasaanku," pikirnya.

Saat pasangan itu sudah pergi, sorenya ia kembali lagi. Laki-laki itu maksudnya. Ran dan Shinichi sampai dibuat bingung.

"Akkhh! Sial! Miyuki memutuskanku! Ini sudah kejadian ke-11 aku diputusi pacar! Sial!" kata pelanggan itu kesal.  
Ran pun menghampirinya.  
"Ma-maaf, anda berisik sekali. Boleh kecilkan suaranya?" tanya Ran halus.  
"Sudah! Ikut aku!" tarik pria itu. Ran kaget tetapi tarikan pria itu sangat kuat.

Shinichi yang melihatnya pun langsung mengejarnya.  
"Azusa! Jaga cafe ini!" perintah Shinichi.

Pria itu menarik Ran sampai di pojokan jalan. Ran pun berteriak minta tolong, tetapi jalan itu sangat sepi dan langit mulai gelap.  
"Kau sial hari ini. Sekarang kau hanya punya 2 pilihan! Jadi kekasihku atau mati!" bentak pemuda itu.  
"Kau gila!" jawab Ran tersengal-sengal.  
"Ya! Aku GILA! Ini semua pembalasan dendamku terhadap Aohime! Gadis yang membuatku tergila-gila! Dia berpacaran denganku hampir 1 tahun, aku memberikan segalanya untuknya. Termasuk hartaku, rumahku, mobilku, uangku! Tetapi apa?! Dia mencampakkanku begitu saja! Maka aku sangat benci melihat gadis berpakaian biru dengan rambut panjang seperti putri. Itu semua mengingatkanku pada Aohime, si putri biru itu!" kata pria itu kesal dan ingin menangis.

"Taruto..." panggil seorang gadis lembut berparas cantik dibelakangnya. Gadis itu sangat cantik bagaikan putri. Tentu saja, gadis itu bukan Miyuki yang tadi.  
"A-apa?! Bagaimana kau dapat kesini, Aohime?" tanya pria yang bernama Taruto itu kaget.  
"Akulah yang membawa dia kemari" kata seorang pria bermata biru dengan gaya coolnya.  
"Shi-Shinichi..." kata Ran lemas, dan langsung pingsan.

Ran pun membuka matanya dan merasa ada di dalam kamarnya. Kamarnya sendiri tentunya, soalnya Ran sudah pindah dan tidak ingin merepotkan orang tuanya lagi.  
"Maaf, aku lancang masuk ke kamarmu..." kata Shinichi lirih.  
"Bagaimana aku sampai disini?! Bukannya tadi aku bersama pria gila itu?"  
"Sepertinya kau sangat shock dengan kejadian aneh tadi... Yang jelas, kau sudah aman dan pria itu sudah ditangkap" kata Shinichi sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang paling lembut.  
"Arigatou, Shin"  
"Douita, Mouri-chan"  
"Mouri? Darimana kau tahu nama keluargaku?" tanya Ran kaget.  
"Ah ti-tidak... A-aku h-hanya mendengar dari Sonoko" jawab Shinichi gagap.  
Dan Shinichi pun pulang.  
_Jelaslah kutahu nama keluargamu, karena aku selalu menyelidiki asal usulmu, Ran... _Batin Shinichi.

_Dear diary..._

_Hari ini hari aneh. Aku bertemu laki-laki gila. Tidak tahu kejadiannya tiba-tiba aku sudah sampai di rumah bersama Shinichi. Dan, aku masih belum percaya kalau Shinichi tahu nama keluargaku dari Sonoko. Ah, sudahlah..._

* * *

Chap 3 selesai~Semoga suka ya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Kali ini saya meluruskan semua review nih, dan arigatou banget review nya sangat membantu :)

Pertama, dan yg paling utama adalah soal OOC...

Kan, di awal saya udh kasih peringatan, 'bagaimana jika pertemuan shinichi dan ran SANGAT BERBEDA dengan cerita aslinya?'

Jadi, memang banyak OOC, tp masalah pairing, semuanya gk OOC kok :D jadi #ShinRanForever ;)

Dan masalah kedua, ceritanya pendek dan alurnya ngebosenin,,

Itu gomennasai banget, soalnya saya author baru... Jadi inspirasinya juga belum terlalu banyak... Pengalamannya juga...

Semoga di chap 4 ini, saya bisa setidaknya memperbaiki chap-chap sebelumnya yang jelek :D

* * *

**Sekedar Diary Biasa**

Disclaimer = Aoyama Gosho  
Pairing = Shinichi x Ran

* * *

"Shinichi sangat berbeda hari ini" batin Ran.

Hari itu Shinichi sangat sering menelepon, dan selalu sembunyi-sembunyi. _Layaknya mata-mata, _pikir Ran. Tapi semua dugaan itu sirna, saat sore harinya Shinichi membawa 3 orang remaja untuk deperkenalkan padaku.

"Kenalkan, Ran, ini Shiho, Sera dan Eisuke. Mereka ini ingin mencoba mencari pengalaman di cafe ini" kata Shinichi.

Aku melihat Shiho lebih dahulu. Kelihatannya gadis yang menyeramkan, seperti pelit senyum. Lalu Sera, dia ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan Shiho. Dari tadi senyam senyum terus, sangat periang. Eisuke, perawakannya berantakan, tadi saja hampir tergelincir.

"Hmm,, bagaimana ya? Sera bisa kutugaskan untuk waitress, Shiho untuk koki saja, ya? Dan Eisuke..."

"Jadi tukang bersih-bersih juga tidak apa-apa!" kata Eisuke tersenyum riang.

"Ba-baiklah... Jadi kalian boleh mencari pengalaman di cafe ini. Semoga berhasil!" kataku sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Lalu terlihat, Shinichi kelihatan berbicara rahasia dengan mereka, sebelum mereka semua pulang untuk mempersiapkan diri besok.

_Dear diary..._

_Hari ini cafe kedatangan 3 pegawai baru. Shiho, Sera dan Eisuke. Mereka punya ciri khas yang berbeda-beda, aku yakin kami semua akan mewarnai cafe ini. Sonoko sangat jarang datang belakangan ini, kudengar dia sedang liburan keluarga di London, baru pulang 3 hari lagi. Shinichi juga aneh, dia terlihat menyembunyikan rahasia bersama 3 orang remaja itu. Ya, sudahlah, toh ini tak merugikaanku juga..._

Keesokannya mereka benar-benar datang untuk bekerja. Tak disangka masakan gadis seram itu enak juga. Lebih tak disangka lagi lelaki ceroboh itu bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Seperti keajaiban saja.

Aku pun tak ambil pusing. Aku juga kerjakan tugasku yaitu mengawasi mereka semua. Kerja mereka baik sekali. Pasti kalau mereka melamar di cafe lain akan langsung diterima. Tapi,,, Shinichi. Dia semakin aneh. Sangat aneh. Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia hari ini murung sekali.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, mereka berempat mengajakku pulang bersama. Namun, aku dibawa ke atas bukit.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Ran, hari ini hari terakhir aku bekerja" kata Shinichi.

Apa? Kenapa? Kok bisa? Pikirku.

"Pasti kau bertanya-tanya ya? Setelah ini aku akan pergi ke London, tempat orangtuaku berada. Doakan aku ya" kata Shinichi lagi.

"Aku titipkan Ran pada kalian bertiga ya" kata Shinichi pada Shiho, Sera dan Eisuke.

"SEBENARNYA ADA APA INI? KALIAN MEMPERMAINKANKU YA?" tanyaku marah. Aku tidak suka dibuat bingung.

"Ran, ketahuilah, Shinichi menyukaimu" kata Shiho lantang.

"Ia dipaksa orangtuanya pergi ke London untuk melanjutkan pendidikan lebih lagi" dilanjut Eisuke.

"Maka ia memanggil kami sahabatnya saat SMU agar menggantikannya menjagamu dan menemanimu disini" kata Sera.

"Shi-Shinichi..." kataku lirih. Apa aku juga menyukainya? Aku tidak tahu!

"Ran..." kata Shinichi, loh? Seperti belum selesai mengucapkan. Tiba-tiba...

"Happy birthday,,, happy birthday..." loh? Suara Sonoko! Jangan-jangan...

"Happy Birthday Ran-chan!" semuanya serentak meneriakkan itu. Aku kaget! Mengapa aku bisa tidak sadar kalau mereka hanya mengerjaiku?!

"Kami berhasil melarutkan suasana ya? Kau tidak curiga sama sekali akan kejadian aneh ini" kata Shinichi dengan senyum bangganya.

"Kalian ini, acting kalian pintar sekali sih?!" kataku kesal.

"Tapi, aku memang benar-benar menyukaimu Ran" kata Shinichi.

"Ya, aku juga menyukaimu" ucapku spontan begitu mengingat dia selalu bisa membuatku bahagia.

"Yeaayy! Kita ditraktir makan dan peje!" teriak Sonoko. Ampun deh Sonoko...

"Hari ini hari terindah dalam hidupku. Terima kasih teman-teman" ucapku senang dan terharu.

**THE END**

* * *

SELESAI! Aku memang pengen tamatin aja fic ini, soalnya alurny udh gk jelas :D semoga akhirnya membahagiakan menurut kalian ya :)


End file.
